


Let them be Romeo and Juliet 'cause you and I are Lizzie and Darcy

by hansolow



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pride and Prejudice References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansolow/pseuds/hansolow
Summary: Amy Santiago is 15 years old when she reads Pride & Prejudice for the very first time. (Spoiler: She loves it)Jake Peralta is 25 when his mother forces him to watch Pride and Prejudice with her for the first time. (Spoiler: he hates it)





	Let them be Romeo and Juliet 'cause you and I are Lizzie and Darcy

**_Amy Santiago is 15 years old when she reads Pride & Prejudice for the very first time. _ **

Since then she declared it was, by far, the best love story ever. Not Romeo and Juliet. Not the Beauty and the Beast. Not Paris and Helen of Troy. Not even Jane Eyre and Mr. Rochester could beat the fascination she felt for Elizabeth Bennet and Mr.Darcy's modern fairytale.

Jane Austen's novels quickly became a must-have on Amy's bookshelf. But none of the other romances could reach Lizzie and Darcy. She didn't even knew why she liked so much. Probably the fearless yet calm lead role. Elizabeth Bennet never accepted what was imposed to her. Never took what people thought it was right for her. She declined two(!!) proposals of respectable man simply because she didn't love their owners. Lizzie Bennet was clever, smart, preferred books over card games, even walked miles to see her ill sister and by being no one but herself she managed to win the love and affection of Mr Darcy.

_Oh, Mr. Darcy..._ the perfect gentleman. Of course, in the beginning of the book Amy felt nothing but indignation for him, he was so unnecessarily rude and arrogant. But as the story goes, everything fell into place and he happened to be caring, intelligent, pacient and a lovely man.

Probably the reason why Amy liked so much was the whole _process_ of their love. It wasn't love at first sight or something mechanic and rushed like so many couples in literature. No, everything happened in its own time. First, they hated each other. Then, out of nowhere, Mr. Darcy declares his love for Ms Bennet, which she repulses violently. But as she learns Mr.Darcy reasons for punishing Wickham and his misjudgment over her sister Jane, Lizzie lets her prejudice away and starts to slowly likes Mr Darcy. And the other way around is even better: Mr Darcy, even being a wealthy english man of the 18th century, swallows his pride and takes Lizzie's opinion over him and actually thinks about her words and his behaviour towards other people. They changed each other without even being a couple.

For Amy Santiago, this has to be the greatest love story ever. 

* * *

**_Jake Peralta is 25 when his mother forces him to watch Pride and Prejudice with her for the first time._**

Okay. She just calls him to watch with her because she wanted to watch before everyone else in her book club and even though his training in the academy is eating him alive he would never say no to his mom. He was and always going to be mom's little boy after all.

"Oh my God!! This was amazing!" his mother speaks as the lights of the cinema are slowly coming back. He yawns, he really tried to stay awake but his most recent closed case has swallowed every single strength he had.

"Yeah...it was... So cool..." Jake lies. 

For Jake Peralta, this has to be the boringest love story ever. 

* * *

**_When the story starts to happen with them, they didn't see it coming._ **

When Amy joined the 99, she really had a hard time with the man - or boy if you ask her - across her desk, Jake Peralta. He was messy, sloppy, arrogant and jokes about everything. But she sooner finds out his arrogance and usual cockyness are just copying mechanisms to past unresolved traumas he and his family been through. Plus, his jokes weren't even that bad if she had to admit to herself, they made her laugh after all, a feat that few could do.

Jake's first impression on her couldn't be worst: she was just an average suck up who got there for making compliments about her previous bosses. But time proved him wrong. As they worked in cases together she proves to be a really far-from-average detective, which makes him swallow a part of his pride, and admit to himself that she was probably smarter than him. And actually, even his constant denials that her beauty wasn't enough to tempt him, her brown eyes and warm smile were starting to tickle his curiosity.

* * *

**_The first time she admits that Lizzie and Darcy are her favourite fictional couple, he doesn't care a lot._ **

It was a day after Jake's broke up with Sophia. Everybody is at the Shaw's after tactical village and Jake collapses, remembering the example he had given Sophia.

"How could Romeo and Juliet actually die in the end?" he sounded bitter. "This is like saying that love between rivals can't exist..." he sighs "And seriously who the hell said that two dead teenagers should be the greatest love story ever? Are people mad or something?" he says in angry voice.

"Wow, Peralta calm down we know you're sad but maybe you need some rest" Sarge who had supported him in the day before tries to advice him but it didn't seem to have much effect since Jake had just finished his 5th beer.

After some beers Amy couldn't hold her mind to answer:

"Okay first, everyone in the world knows that Romeo and Juliet die in the end, it's like the stupidest death ever"

"Agreed" Rosa says, while Amy is a bit shocked imagining Rosa reading the Shakespeare's play.

"Second, Shakespeare didn't mean to say that rivals can't love! The entire meaning of their deaths is to show that not even love can win if the hate around it is too strong. Their families hated each other so much that only death could put them together forever." Amy could remember the words from her book report from 15 years ago. She loved literature.

"Oh dang, girl. That was deep." she could hear Gina saying but Amy wouldn't stop.

"And seriously if you think Romeo and Juliet is the best love story ever is because you clearly haven't read Pride & Prejudice." she finished.

"Or watched Pretty Woman" Charles says matter of factly.

"Or read The Notebook" Terry completes while everyone stares at him like he had two heads. "What? Terry loves Nicholas Sparks!"

Jake sighed. "Thanks for the literature class, teacher" he seemed angry, maybe she shouldn't have said that. She can see his heartbroken in his eyes when he says, looking at his empty bottle: "It's just... Sophia loved Romeo and Juliet."

He can see her panic in her eyes after his confession, if he wasn't so sad it would've been funny. The entire table went silent.

"Oh...sorry I didn't know that" is the only thing Amy could say.

* * *

**_The first time they watch Pride and Prejudice together, they weren't a couple yet._ **

After the Boyle-Linetti wedding the discussion about best fictional couples was reborn, they decided to watch every single movie that was listed by them together so they could argue properly. Amy listed their picks.

**Best couples ever**  
Charles - Edward and Vivian from Pretty Woman  
Gina - Johnny and Frances from Dirty Dancing  
Terry - Noah and Allie fromThe Notebook  
Amy - Lizzie and Darcy from Pride & Prejudice

Jake and Rosa would be the judges, since Jake had chosen John McClane and Holly Gennero and Rosa refused to give any clue if she liked or not romantic things.

As the obvious result of a long shift, by the time Amy's movie starts to play (aka 2:05 AM) everyone is already asleep. Everyone but Amy and Jake. One moved by love, the other by an old friend named insomnia.

"Okay, so what's the deal here?" Jake whispers at Amy, who was sharing the ground with him since his lovely friends took the entire couch for them. "A bunch of rich brits, huh?" He knows she's rolling her eyes.

"It's more than that, actually. But yeah, they are very rich" she smiles. "The deal here is about how a great love story is not that stupid thing of love of first sight, but is beautifully built up from mistakes and lessons through the jorney" seriously. She. really. loved. this. story.

"Jeez, Santiago..." he joked. "I get it you like a slow burn" Jake cringed at his own words' choice. Was he flirting with her???

"Shut up, Peralta! The movie already started"

Jake needed to be honest, the movie was actually nice. Slow, but nice. But what keeps him so intrigued in the story it wasn't the story itself but Amy's view of it. She almost don't even blink while watching.

_Miss Elizabeth. I have struggled in vain and can bear it no longer. These past months have been a torment. I came to Rosings only to see you. I have fought against judgement, my family’s expectation, the inferiority of your birth, my rank. I will put them aside and ask you to end my agony._

__I don’t understand._ _

_I love you. Most ardently._

"Wait. WHAAAAT?" Jake whispered shouted. "He treated her like garbage and now is proposing to her? That doesn't make any sense" and then suddenly hit him. He did (almost) the same with Amy for some time. Even Charles realised.

Amy's laughs breaks his revelry. "Shhh, she's about to refuse" Amy answered and held his arm while focused on screen, her eyes glowing with something he never saw there before. She already had told them it was her favourite couple but she looked so intensely to the screen like she was portraying herself in the scene. Maybe she was actually doing that, because Jake was doing as well. He had craved on his memory the confusion and disbelief in Amy's face when he said he wished something could happen between them _romantic stylez_. It was out of nowhere to her, he never really showed any sign of it, they were friends but he was always joking around so maybe for her seeing him so serious was just as crazy to him watch Mr. Darcy proposes to Elizabeth.

As the movie ended Jake was certain that Lizzie and Darcy could be, in fact, a great love story.

* * *

**_The first time Jake read Pride and Prejudice he was without her._**

While in Florida, after spending the entire first month crying on his bed and not moving from his fake-house, Jake starts to read books to try to accelerate time. He actually enjoyed fantasy books and comics but when he steps in the library and sees a copy of Amy's favourite romance he feels that _maybe_ he would be closer to her somehow if he reads this.

_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife._

He buys the version with zombies just for precaution. 

* * *

As the big mess of their (!!) apartment slowly is transformed into a pile of empty boxes on the corredor, Amy can feel her happiness in her new apartment, well it isn't new but it definitely _feels new_.

She's with his box of books, arranging them by genre in her - no, their! - bookshelf when she sees it. _A copy of Pride and Prejudice._

Her favorite love story.  
On her boyfriend's things.  
Her stupid hot perfect boyfriend not only read Harry Potter for her he also read Pride and Prejudice. AND DIDN'T EVEN TELL HER A THING.

"JAKE JAKE JAKE" she screams and runs around the house, like a child with gifts on Christmas. "JAAAKE"

He's on THEIR bedroom just finishing to put his clothes on their wardrobe when he listens to her. "Hey babe, is everything okay?"

"Jacob Peralta, how can you read Pride and Prejudice without even telling me?" her voice sounded offended but she was the happiest woman alive. "Oh God, you read and hate it, right??? Please don't say anything if you didn't like because because because..." she couldn't say it out loud but it would really break her heart. Of course he knew that already.

"Hey Ames, calm down..." his hands were on her shoulders, caring and protective. "It's not that, babe... I actually really enjoyed I promise it's just..." he sighed. "I read those in Florida and I absolutely hated that place but reading this reminded me of you while I was there, but I am not there anymore so I kinda forgot to tell you about the book. _You know, our sex timez were too distracting._ "

Amy feel that she could melt right here in Jake's arms. He read it thinking about her, that's the most romantic thing someone ever did to her. "Our sex timez could have been so much better if you had told me that before" she smirks and kiss him. He laughs in her lips, holding her tightly. He missed her so much.

"Oh really? Maybe we can compensate that if I tell you that..." Jake grabs her hand and guides to his lips. 

_"In vain have I struggled"_ he says with his hoarse voice.

Amy's breath hitches. _Oh, mama._ He was really doing that? Was she dreaming? That certainly feels like a dream. He plents a feather kiss on the back of her hand, like in old movies, sending shivers down her spine. His lips travels through her naked arm until he's behind her and his mouth on her shoulder. 

_"My feelings will not be repressed"_ He teasingly bites her flesh, specifying the exact feelings he was talking about. Amy pressed herself against him. God, he couldn't believe in himself. This would sound nuts to anyone but he was really deep into Amy's kink. His mouth was now on her ear.

_"You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you, Ms Santiago"_ Amy stiffle a moan on her mouth. This role play was really working on her. God. This was one of the most erotic moments in her life. She couldn't even believe.

" _Jake_ " she whined while he kissed her neck. She needed him. _She needed him now._

"What?" he asked in a nonchalant tone. He knew what he was doing to her. _Ugh._ She turned around to kiss him passionately. Leading the way to their bed, Amy pushes Jake into it trying to restrain some dignity.

" _You, Jake Peralta,_ " she says while straddle his lap playing with the buttons on his shirt, mouth on his neck " _bewitched me body and soul and I..._ "

"Love"  
"Love" Amy grinned him and his crotch making him groan.

" _I love you_." she said while looking him deep in the eye. His smile being his only answer. 

It wasn't soon until they loved each other _most ardently_ that night.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy, hope you guys had enjoyed this little slow burn!!! I just wrote this basically bcuz peraltiago and darcy and lizzie are my superior otp's well that's that!! byeee xx


End file.
